The Horror
by Chlerek
Summary: Tori makes a accident Spell and it hits Derek...something is missing and it's after Chloe!


**Okay so here's another story! I hope you enjoy it**

_**DPOV**_

I woke up to Simon's snoring, his butt off; I groaned and threw my pillow at him. He grunted and fell off the bed and kept on snoring "damn" I cursed…now I have no pillow. I sat up and grabbed a towel walking in to the bathroom that was joined with our room.

I cracked my neck then twisted my back…ahh that felt good…stripping from my clothes I turned on the warm water. Stepping in the tub, I cleaned up my body.

Once I was done with the shower I walked out dried up, for some reason something about my body it felt different…I mean really different.

Then I felt a sudden chill run down my spine…then last night I remembered.

Flash Back:

Simon and Tori were learning spells through a spell book…I was looking through a werewolf book while Chloe was trying to find a book for herself.

"Hmm a spell for a man to lose something really important" Simon murmured. Tori sighed "you're not a man so it doesn't simplify to you" she muttered.

I bit my lip from laughing same thing with Chloe while Simon glared at Tori. "Oh ha-ha very funny"

Simon growled at her taking the book from her hands "let me cast a spell at me…then I'll prove to that I'm a man" he said in a snotty tone. "Okay then" Tori said looking at the book.

She read the words out loud then said in again pointing her hand at Simon who was bracing himself for the pain. A bolt of orange flew from her the tips of her fingers.  
>It hit Simon but it bounced back and went straight towards me.<p>

"Derek!" Chloe shouted but it was too late my eyes widened as the bolt hit me straight in the chest.

Crying out in pain I dropped to the floor holding my chest, "Derek" a voice cried. I opened my eyes…looking straight at me was Chloe's big blue eyes her hands on my shoulders leaning down her face millimeters from mine. "Derek" she breathed again, one of her hands crept towards my aching chest.

She soothed it rubbing her hand back and forth softly "you okay" I just nodded, "can you sit up" I followed her then I felt a sensation run through my body…it wasn't from pleasure, nor pain just a weird sensation.

Then I slowly stood up "I'm okay" I said. "You sure" she asked, I nodded patted her head.

Simon was glaring at me while Tori was smirking "see I told you're not a man it bounced right off and went straight for wolf boy or shall I say wolf man now"

End of Flash Back:

I looked down and screamed my ass of…it was gone like literally gone…there was a banging on the door "Derek you okay" I heard Chloe's frantic voice.

I pulled on my boxers, shirt, and jeans then opened the door and stomped to Tori. "Where is the book" I demanded she glanced up at me.

"What?" she hissed confused. I sighed in annoyance "Where is the god damn spell book" I growled at her. Her eyes widened "did something happen what you lose" she asked.

"I'm going to my room and change" Chloe said noticing our tense stare. We ignored her "just give me the fucking book" I growled.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "just tell me what you lost" she demanded placing her fist on her hips. I opened my mouth to say something when a scream filled the house…we both froze then ran to Chloe's room. I banged the door open "Chloe" I called.

I looked to my left and there she was all huddled shivering like a leaf on a windy day "what happened" I called running down to kneel at her feet.

"t-t-t-there" she cried pointing to her bed. I hesitantly stood on my legs, Tori was beside me with a metal bat…how she got that I will never know….

When we reached her bed…there it was snuggled underneath her blanket and the head on her pillow. It was rather disturbing to see…I would always see it between my legs but know seeing it all alone made me sick. Tori took one look at it then burst out laughing.

Chloe was already crying "my poor innocent virgin eyes" she whimpered…I just stared at it longer "hahah! I know finally what you lost" she cried falling to the floor laughing. I glared at Tori who was now banging the floor with her hand laughing like a freakish chick on crack.

I was blushing bright red and it was really bright red…Then Simon barged in; he probably heard the racket we were making. He took one glance at the bed then laughed his ass off too. "Oh my gods this is too funny!" he cried out clutching his stomach "I wonder why is it in Chloe's bed" he asked.

Tori sighed "it's not an 'it' Simon it's a cock and I think the cock likes Chloe's bed more" she said then they laughed harder. I glanced at Chloe who stopped crying now and was hesitantly making her way towards me. "Pick him up" she urged I glanced at her in shock "it's not a human Chloe" I said.

She blushed but nudged my feet with her own "pick it up please its scary" she whispered. Gulping I reached my hand down to grab it….it was quite know Tori and Simon stopped laughing. I was almost there when it twitched, I froze and Chloe's sucked in a breath as my cock stood up.

I went to grab it when the cock jumped, Chloe screamed when it landed on her face "ew get, it off!" she screamed. We all jumped into action, tackling Chloe who gasped for air.

Simon and I chased the cock around the room trying to catch it. It went for Chloe again who screamed and dodged out of the way running out the door.

Tori was just sitting there watching us in amusement. I chased after the thing, using my werewolf strength chasing after it.

Chloe ran into a supply closet, and then it tried to get underneath the crack and get inside the closer. I heard her screaming through the door.

I grabbed the end of it trying to pull it back but it was god damn strong "oh my Derek it's squealing" she cried in horror.

Sure enough it was squealing in pleasure trying to get to Chloe. I slipped on my feet and it wiggled out of my hands and was in the closet.

I heard thrashing and screaming then squealing I banged on the door trying to get it open, Simon was helping pulling on the knob it was closed shut.

The door flew open and Chloe ran out screaming a few tears on her cheeks. We chased after it, we ran down the stairs and shocked to see what we found.

The cock had Chloe bounded to a chair and trying to get its head in her mouth…it was like our own horror movie but it wasn't funny at all, I raced forward and smacked it.

The cock squealed and it the wall with a loud thump then slide to the floor all limp…ouch I just hope I didn't break it because I defiantly needed it.

Simon and I untied Chloe who threw her arms around Simon too scared to hug me…I glared at it 'stupid cock' "you okay" I whispered.

She glared at me and I flinched "you're stupid thing tried to rape me Derek. RAPE ME!" she cried more. I glared at her "I can't control it…only if it's attached to my body where it's supposed to be" I snarled at her.

She just stuck her tongue at me and burrowed her face in Simon's neck who was grinning staring off into space. A small squeal was to our right; we turned to see the cock standing up again. We slowly stood up and backed off, I hid Chloe behind me.

The cock had his head in the direction towards Simon who was walking slowly towards the kitchen…then white stuff came out…it was cum….Simon screamed and slipped on it fall. I shouted his name but he was out cold his head had hit he side of the table.

I could smell no blood so I was a bit relieved. It turned its head in our direction, we gulped. Then it squirted and landed straight on Chloe's face. I glanced at her even though were in grave danger…it was very erotic to see my cum on her flushed and breathing heavily face.

I gulped as Chloe sputtered in shock, I took a step back and slipped fall straight on my back…it jumped on Chloe who again screaming in horror. I watched as the cock purred and snuggled against her cheek...that thing was fucking creepy!

She pushed it off then screaming wiping her hands on her jeans "ewe I touched it" she squealed "ouch" I muttered she stuck her tongue at me.

I was about to get up when it jumped again and flew down her pants, her eyes widened. "Oh shit" I cried standing up quickly, "get it out get it out!" she kept on crying.

"Damn Chloe I'm so sorry" I said she looked at me, then without warning I stuck my hand down her jeans looking for it. She kept on screaming and it hurt my ears but I didn't say anything.

I found it and it was just about to enter her when I grabbed it pulled it out. The cock squealed and squirted in my eye, I cried out in shock and clutched my eye…then it flew up her shirt, groaning I stuck my hand down her shirt.

She yelled at me "you stupid perverted alien!" I glared at her "do you want my cock to rape you" I snarled, she just whimpered and shook her head.

Finally I grabbed it and it wiggled in my hands I clutched it with both hands, "Tori" I yelled. She came running down the stairs "cast the spell" I called in struggled trying to make sure my cock didn't escape this time.

She sighed and said some words in a different language then it vanished from my hands. I ran to the bathroom and pulled down my pants and there it was right where it should be…I sighed in relief then pulled my pants back up than raced back to the kitchen.

Simon was laying on the couch still knocked out an ice pack on his forehead. Tori was whipping Chloe's face in disgust "that was so embarrassing" she cried and hugged Tori who nodded and patted Chloe's back "Chloe?" I called hesitantly…she looked at me then blushed looking away.

I sighed going to grab her wrist then dragging her to my room, I locked the door then turned to look at Chloe who kept her head down. "I'm sorry I didn't intend for this to happen" I said.

She looked at me before jumping me, her legs wrapped around my waist, arms around my neck and lips locked with mine. I seriously have no idea what made her do that but I liked it so I kissed her back… "Did you break it" she asked pulling away from me "Hmm?" I replied.

"You're thing did you uh break it. Does it work?" she asked blushing really red. Smirking I kissed her cheek "wouldn't you like to know" she blushed harder.

I chuckled before placing her on the bed "let's find out" I whispered huskily into her neck. Automatically I ravished her neck and she squealed and giggled in delight.  
>_ The next Day...<p>

The next morning we sat and ate dinner "guess what" she asked. "What" we all muttered "I video tapped the whole thing" we froze "what" I choked out "yup…I will show my children and of courses me nieces and nephews" she said pointing looking at us we both blushed.

From underneath the table Chloe grabbed my hand, smirking I kissed her cheek… "ew gross we don't want little wolf puppies now" Tori gagged

Simon was glaring at me but shrugged it off knowing that he lost his chance for Chloe. "We were just kissing" Chloe muttered blushing.

Tori waggled her eyebrows "but last night was something else wasn't Chloe bunny" that stupid chit heard what I called Chloe. I growled at her but Chloe just blushed red.

"Tori" Chloe cried in embarrassment her hands covering her cheeks. I sighed and reached down to kiss her cheek "awe big bad wolf wants to kiss his little bunny" she cooed.

"TORI!" we both shouted blushing she just smirked at us

**Heheh I hope you like it...the idea of Derek's cock being missing is from **

frostykitten

**I'm very thankful that she let me use this idea...I read her DracoxHermione story it's rather sweet and cute and of course hilarious...her story is like way different than mine...so I hope you guys don't think I stole her story...and of course I asked permission to use this idea and so I would like to thank her and thank you for the comments and review...and um that's about it so um bye! :D  
><strong>


End file.
